


She'll Never Notice

by TheColorAbi



Category: Hayley Williams - Fandom, New Found Glory - Fandom, Paramore
Genre: F/M, Friendzone, Heartache, Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: "I love you Jordan," she whispers gently into my ear as the music starts playing signalling for our entrance. I glance over at her flawlessness with tears of sadness in my eyes."I love you too Hayley..." More then you'll ever know...





	She'll Never Notice

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "February 19th, 2010" under my username, The Color Abi.

_"Jordan, do I look okay?" She asks, gulping as she looks down at her perfect body that her wedding dress hugs perfectly. "I mean, I don't look fat do I?"_

_I nod my head with a small smile on my lips; she looks so perfect... "You look beautiful Hayz," I kiss her cheek gently, smiling into those beautiful eyes of hers. She smiles back, wiping a stray tear from her eyes, sniffing lightly, "You shouldn't be crying on your wedding day."_

_"I know Jordan it's just, I'm so glad that Chad and I are finally tying the knot!" She sounds ever so shaky but also really excited all at the same time. "And, it means a lot that you're walking me down the aisle – I was so stupidly scared to ask you, you know."_

_"Hayz, I'm always here for you, okay?" She nods before standing on her tip-toes, kissing my cheek gently. "And Chad will always be there for you – you're a match made in heaven." She grins, her eyes sparkling so brightly that they make my heart beat faster then a speeding bullet._

_"Thank you Jordan."_

_"It's no problem Hayz, really."_

_"No, this is the greatest thing a friend has ever done for me," she mutters before we take our positions at the church doors. We both put on smiles as wide as the moon, mine as fake as models in magazines..._

_"I love you Jordan," she whispers gently into my ear as the music starts playing signalling for our entrance. I glance over at her flawlessness with tears of sadness in my eyes._

_"I love you too Hayley..." More then you'll ever know..._

 

Three years, four months, a week and three days later and I'm still not over Hayley Williams-Gilbert. Hayley's so proud of the fact she's got that wedding ring on her finger but, as I told her the night after I found out my second wife was leaving me: " _Marriage isn't forever, you know. Sure, you say you'll be together now and always but in reality, it'll last ten years at tops._ "

She returned my statement with these painful words: " _You're just a bitter old man Jordan. Me and Chad_  are  _going to be together forever because we're in deep love. You've never fallen deep in love, that's your problem._ "

You have no idea how much I wanted to scream at her that I love her. But, I didn't. How could I even think about telling Hayley that she's the only woman I have ever truly felt this type of love for? That would make things awkward between us which would cause Chad to get worried which would cause so many arguments... It's just not worth it.

Three years, four months, a week and three days... God, it seems like only last night I was walking her down the aisle, trying not to check out her beautiful curves in her wedding dress.

Call me a crap friend, call me what you want but I'm not going to ruin a perfect relationship all because I believe my best friend's wife is my one and only... I'm going to bite my tongue and pray to God that maybe, just maybe Hayley will wake up and realize that I'm really the one she loves, not Chad...

Maybe I really am a crap friend after all...  


End file.
